Increasing concern with regard to the administering of proper medications and dosages in medical treatment facilities as well as an increasing awareness of the hazards from communicable diseases which can be transmitted from accidental syringe needle punctures has made it increasingly important to provide a technology for efficiently and safely holding and transporting syringes which have been charged with the appropriate medication. It is equally important that the charged syringes be readily and easily available to the health care worker who is administering the injection so that they can be removed rapidly with a single hand and subsequently disposed of safely after the medication has been administered.
While various devices have been proposed in the prior art for holding syringes, these devices have for the most part had as their objective only the sheathing of the needle on the syringe and have not been designed to provide a system for safe and easy transport of the syringe which has previously been charged with the appropriate dosage of medication.